


Even when it hurts you

by teaandsmut



Series: Somewhat chronological Catradora one-shots (Post S1) [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is mean in this one, Catra's POV, F/F, Hate Sex, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other: See Story Notes, Outdoor Sex, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Voyeurism, essentially written like a blowjob but with cunnilingus, weaponized sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandsmut/pseuds/teaandsmut
Summary: When Catra sees She-Ra for the first time since the battle of Bright Moon, her hurt and anger come back with a vengeance. So she decides to take Adora down a peg or two.Some imperfect consent in this one, see notes for details.Grouped as a series with my other Catradora fics because they are vaguely chronological in my personal headcanon, but you don’t need to have read any of the others to read one on its own.





	Even when it hurts you

**Author's Note:**

> Catra and Adora have had an enemies-with-benefits thing going on for a while but this is the first time they have encountered each other in a combat setting since Bright Moon. That's all the background you need to know.
> 
> I looove mean Catra but if you want considerate behaviour from all involved or something that will warm your heart then this isn’t the fic for you. This fic is for turning you on and/or kicking you in the heart. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Adora is 18, Catra is 19. Written in British English.
> 
> Read below if you want to know the details of the imperfect/inadequate consent in this fic.
> 
>  **Notes on consent:** There is voyeurism in which consent is neither sought nor explicitly given. It’s not necessarily against the character’s knowledge or wishes but it’s not outwardly consented to. There is an instance of sexually aggressive verbal behaviour briefly continuing despite a request to stop. Although the sexual contact in this is adequately and continually consented to for the duration, they're not 100% on the same page and one of them knows it.

Catra hung back from the rest of the Horde raiding party. Now that she knew how village raids went, she found it all rather tedious, tanks or no tanks. People screaming, buildings burning, etc. etc. To everyone's surprise, Catra had requested to shadow the force captain responsible for leading this raid. No one was happy about it. But here she was, loitering at the edge of the woods surrounding the village and scanning the chaos. Of course, it was not by chance that Catra’s sudden interest in learning about being a force captain coincided with this particular raid; the village was only a few miles from Bright Moon. The other force captain seemed unconcerned by Catra’s lack of involvement; Catra suspected that she knew why she had tagged along and was glad that she was keeping out of the way.

“Princesses!” came a shout and Catra was instantly alert. At the gate of the village, a small distance away, flashes of pink and unnatural gusts of wind among the fighting villagers and Horde soldiers heralded their arrival. Catra rolled her eyes. _Show offs,_ she thought. She jumped up to crouch on a nearby rock for a better view.

There were sparkles and fancy arrows flying, but no glowing warrior or swinging sword yet. “Come on, where are you?” said Catra, eyes narrowed. She didn't really know what she'd do when she saw her, she just knew she felt compelled to see her.

Just as Catra was starting to feel irritated, wondering if she had some more important magicky thing to be doing, the fight shifted and there she stood. As She-Ra. Of course she was here as She-Ra. Catra gave a frustrated sigh at the sight of her; she was so over it. Everyone around her seemed to marvel at the warrior still. As if Adora had done something more impressive than pick up a sword and get lucky with some destiny shit.

 _She does look hot like that though._ Although the thought annoyed Catra, she flattened against the rock to hide a little better and let herself enjoy watching She-Ra's powerful body deflect blows and throw armoured vehicles like they weighed nothing. Between strikes, She-Ra raised her head to scan the battlefield. “Looking for someone, Adora?” Catra muttered to herself. She felt a smug bubble of pride for a second.

Until she saw She-Ra fighting back to back with the glittery one and the arrow-firing one.

They were surrounded by Horde soldiers and danced around each other to fight them off, their actions seamlessly coordinated. Catra's stomach soured. She and Adora had never really fought together like that, as a team. Even on the occasions when they were technically on the same side. Nothing like this. A laugh was shared between She-Ra and the other two, a flash of joy across her features.

That was what did it. The sight of that intimate, genuine, happy moment with _them_ and Catra's simmering rage and anguish boiled rapidly back over, as violent as it had when Adora had first betrayed her.

_How dare she?_

_How fucking dare she?_

Catra's tail lashed along with the fighting, thrashing tightness in her chest. She dug her claws into the rock, despising the thrill of excitement at being near Adora again that persisted despite her anger. A familiar urge to banish this feeling rose, an urge to dash her anger and desire to pieces, to smash them together until they destroyed each other. Preferably with Adora, the object of both, at the centre.

Catra clenched her fists as she decided what she was going to do about it. _Fine. She wants to be a princess; I'll treat her like one._ She stood up on the rock, cocking her hip with practised ease, and waited for She-Ra to spot her during her next scan across the battlefield. Catra was satisfied to see her visibly startle when she saw her and even more so when a surprised Horde soldier managed to land a hit, albeit an ineffective one. Catra raised her hand and waggled her fingers in a wave before spinning on her heel and slinking off into the woods.

After a few minutes of running silently among the trees in an erratic pattern, Catra heard She-Ra crashing through the brush at the forest edge. Adora could be relatively stealthy, though never as good as Catra when they had been up to mischief growing up, but it seemed that she still hadn’t figured out her dimensions as She-Ra. Catra slowed and darted between a few more trees until she found one with an overhanging branch. This seemed far enough from the fighting. She climbed up and waited.

She-Ra kept giving her position away with snapped twigs and caught branches, sometimes getting closer, sometimes well off-track. Catra had left a few markers that Adora should be able to track, but not many; no need to make it too easy for her. Eventually she approached the tree Catra was perched in, looking lost. Catra took a second to glower at Adora, reminding herself of her intention. Once She-Ra had passed under the branch and continued walking on, Catra called out, “Small world, princess.”

She-Ra whipped round, sword cautiously drawn, looking to the source of Catra's voice. “Catra!”

The note of delight that shone through her voice didn't escape Catra’s notice. _Perfect._

She-Ra stammered, flustered and unsure how to proceed. “Are, uh… are you here to…” She tried again. “I… Why are -”

Catra raised an eyebrow at her apparent giddiness as she cut her off. _This is going to be too easy._ “What's the matter? Ca-”

“Don't you dare!” said She-Ra. Catra giggled at her annoyance. Adora hated that particular taunt, thanks to years of older cadets using it to tease her when she was speechless in the face of a trainer's reprimand while Catra always had a glib comeback. Miffed, She-Ra rallied and tried to speak with some authority. “What are you doing here? You aren't commanding a squadron. And why did you come all the way out here?”

“Aw, were you following me? Your tracking skills are getting sloppy.” Catra jumped down and made a show of checking over her claws. She-Ra looked uncertain and raised her sword. “Or maybe you weren't looking for me? Is there some important strategic reason that you came out here and abandoned all those poor people?” Catra shook her head and looked sadly at She-Ra. “Not very princessly, Adora.”

“I knew you'd be up to something.”

“Sure.” Catra stepped forward to stand before the raised sword. “The village is back that way. There are no important supply points in this direction.” Catra put on an expression of puzzlement. “What could I be out here to do?” She unsheathed her claws and She-Ra tensed. “Maybe I was sent to take care of an especially annoying princess.” Catra flicked the end of the sword and ducked as She-Ra swung it at her, springing back up between She-Ra's arms. “Rude!” said Catra, prodding She-Ra in the chest before ducking away again and reappearing at her side.

She-Ra continued to swing at Catra, who dodged and stayed too close for She-Ra to attack her effectively. Catra didn't attempt to strike back until she reached up lightening-fast to close her hand around She-Ra's throat. She-Ra hesitated, confused by Catra’s light grip when she should be making the most of the new advantage. Catra laughed. “Your heart obviously isn't in it, Adora.” Catra glanced down. “I bet I can guess which part of you brought you out here.”

She-Ra's cheeks reddened. “N-no, that's not why I'm here…”

“Oh, really? You're breaking my heart.” Catra curled her claws to press on She-Ra's jugular. “Have you found someone else who can fuck you like I do then?” At that, She-Ra disappeared and Adora stood in her place, still flushed pink. Catra nodded towards the sword and Adora dropped it. “That’s better,” said Catra as she let go of her throat.

“Why are you being like this, Catra?”

Catra huffed an incredulous breath. Adora could be so dense. What did she expect? That just because Catra and Adora maintained a pseudo-friendly truce when they screwed each other in the middle of the night in Adora’s room and never spoke about anything important, the force captain and the princess would be the same? What would it take for Adora to get it?

“Because we aren’t friends, remember? Horde force captain, rebel princess or whatever.” Catra gestured at each of them and rolled her eyes at Adora’s stupid role.

“Catra, please. I thought... Can’t we just…”

“No, we can’t ‘just’ anything.” Catra began circling Adora, who twisted around to watch her. “But if you ask nicely, maybe I’ll let you go down on me.” Adora opened her mouth in surprise, but stopped herself before replying. Catra smirked. _Gotcha._ “I know you’re bored of being so good all the time. Do your new friends know what you’re really like? Sleeping with the enemy; that’s _terrible,_ Adora.” Catra tutted and flicked Adora’s ponytail as she walked behind her.

“Stop it, Catra,” said Adora. But her words had no substance, as if she was only going through the motions.

Catra draped herself dramatically back against the trunk of the tree she had hidden in. “I don’t think that’s what you want at all. I think you want your tongue on my cunt. I think you want to feel me come in your mouth.” Catra forced herself to keep her expression callous and cold, though the sight of Adora starting to visibly fight her arousal was making her want to hear Adora moan against her. _No._ Catra steeled herself. This was Adora the princess. Poor, oblivious Adora who still wanted to believe that Catra could be trusted.

Adora stood before her, frowning uncertainly at Catra. As if her lack of action while Catra had deliberately left herself open to attack wasn’t answer enough.

“Well, if you don’t want to,” Catra straightened up and looked back in the direction of the village, “then I’d better get back.”

“No!” Adora grabbed her arm and Catra waited. “That… that is what I want.”

Catra grinned. “I’m going to have to hear you say it.”

“I want to make you come,” she said, determined.

“Aw, that’s a shame. ‘I want’ doesn’t get.”

“Ugh! You are so annoying!”

“I know.”

 _“Please_ may I make you come?” Adora sounded exasperated but Catra could see playfulness in her eyes. _She still thinks this is going to be fun,_ Catra realised. _Idiot._

“I thought you’d never ask.” Grabbing her by the lapels, Catra pulled Adora towards her and kissed her hard. Too hard. But, after a beat of shock, Adora endeavoured to kiss her back all the same. As soon as Adora opened her mouth to her, Catra made herself lean into her desire for Adora. For everything Adora gave, Catra took that and pushed for more, pressing herself into Adora, and it was all too easy to let her reservations slip away and her lust take control, beginning to blot everything else out and leave only a ferocious want. Catra welcomed it; this was the only version of her attraction to Adora that chimed bearably with the renewed seething in her gut. The savage version. That Adora still seemed to be kissing Catra back as if this was a romantic tryst only made that seething worse and Catra nipped her lip hard to force her to stop.

“Ow! Careful, Catra,” said Adora, touching her lip and finding blood.

An unwelcome wave of remorse. “I just…” _Get it together, Catra._ “I want…” Catra began stronger but found her words faltered. _Oh, her mouth looks good like that._ Although she had encouraged herself into this state, Catra hated the instability of feeling so powerless in the face of her desire. And she hated what she wanted to do to Adora.

“It’s okay, I’ll forgive you this time. Since I like seeing you like this,” said Adora, toying with Catra’s belts to watch her squirm in response. _Don’t smile, don’t smile._ But Adora did smile and Catra ran her fingers down the back of Adora’s neck to distract her into shivers before her heart could register it.

Catra’s voice was hoarse as she tried to put some harshness back into it, but she knew how it sounded. “Tell me what you want,” she asked, circling her fingers across the nape of Adora’s neck, into her hair, Adora dissolving into little moans. Catra knew how easy it would be to make Adora come with a few flicks of her fingers, how good it would feel to watch her open mouth gasping up close in full daylight, pulling sounds from her as she fell apart. Adora pressed herself against Catra, nuzzling into Catra’s neck. _Remember what she did to you._ It was easier when she couldn’t see Adora’s face. Catra made herself look at the discarded sword and found her anger waiting. “Tell me what you want,” she repeated, harshness clear now.

Whispering against Catra’s neck between kisses, Adora played along. “I want to taste you. I want to feel you in my mouth. I want to hear you moan as I make you come.” Catra grimaced, trying to control herself as every sentence pushed her further and her cunt pulsed each time, every fibre of her needing Adora in impossible ways. Adora continued, “I want your fingers on my -” but stopped as Catra pushed her roughly away.

“Then you’d better get on with it.” Catra unfastened her belts and dropped them to the ground.

Adora leaned on the tree behind Catra with one hand, boxing her in as she reached around to grasp her bodysuit zip with her other hand. “You,” Adora began, kissing Catra's nose and smiling even as she flinched away, “are very,” she continued, pulling the zip down Catra's back, “impatient,” she  finished, stroking Catra's arms as she slipped the top down.

Despite herself, Catra felt a tugging at her heart, willing her to fall into Adora’s warmth. To hold her, to kiss her sweetly, instead of what she was doing. She pressed her back and hands to the bark of the tree, concentrating on its coarse texture against her skin until the feeling subsided.

Adora knelt and pulled Catra's bodysuit down past her hips. She moved to pull them down the rest of her legs but Catra gave a snapped, “No, that's enough,” while it was still gathered at her knees.

Catra regarded Adora kneeling before her, looking up at her questioningly. Catra took a deep breath, spread her legs as far as she could and raised her eyebrows with a haughty _Well then?_ expression. Adora complied; she leaned forward and took Catra in her mouth.

As soon as she touched her, Catra almost buckled. Pleasure kicked through her as Adora’s hot, soft, wet mouth met her swollen cunt. She steadied herself against the tree, determined to show no sign of weakness.

Adora kissed and licked gently at Catra’s clit, looking up at her. But sight of Adora’s content expression while she tried to please her was too much; Catra found her pleasure building too quickly, too ready to meet Adora’s intention, until she was almost - _no._ Catra shifted her gaze to focus on the canopy above, controlling her breathing until she pulled back from the edge. _Too soon. I want to enjoy this._

Adora settled into a rhythm of licking and sucking Catra’s clit, eyes down and hands braced on Catra's hips as she concentrated. Catra relaxed back against the tree, canting her hips to better present her cunt to Adora and relishing the building waves running through her. She held part of her mind detached, reminding herself to bite back her moans. It felt good to be pleasured like this, to be _serviced_. Adora bobbed her head as she worked harder and Catra fought to stay quiet. She knew as soon as she gave into the urge to dissolve into helpless moans she would be lost.

As her arousal built, Catra found the savagery of her lust easily overriding any earlier concerns. She let an all-consuming need spread through her, creeping awfully, deliciously through her veins, until she had to have more of Adora than her tender mouth was giving. Fresh slick ran between her thighs at the thought. She nursed the feeling, Adora's tongue unknowingly stoking it further, until her limbs shook, perilously taut with held power.

Catra carefully stroked a strand of hair from Adora’s forehead. When Adora glanced up, Catra pushed her fingers into her hair and gripped it hard. She used her grasp to pull Adora roughly against her, forcing her mouth wider and harder over her cunt, deeper throbs coursing through Catra in response. Adora’s eyes widened before she closed them in concentration again, straining to accommodate Catra and moaning happily as she redoubled her efforts.

Cut-off cries escaped Catra’s throat, despite her best efforts. _Fuck, Adora is good at that._ She rolled the flat of her tongue against her clit and along the line of Catra’s cunt, taking in her slick. Occasional shlicks of wetness and Adora swallowing awkwardly gave away her discomfort, but Adora was nothing if not determined to do a good job. Catra managed a smirk at that. _Such a fucking people pleaser._

But it still felt too much like Adora giving rather than Catra taking and so, with a brief tap back into the anger that sat heavy in the pit of her stomach, Catra let the last of her restraint snap. She gripped Adora’s hair even tighter, pulling it, and her clit gave a spike of pleasure as a muffled sound of complaint came from Adora. She loosened her grip a little, just enough so Adora relaxed again; she wasn’t going to allow Adora to think she was being made to do anything she didn’t want to. She pulled Adora by her hair over and over, moving her mouth on her clit in whatever way felt good. As the pressure escalated towards breaking point, Catra moved faster, insistent and determined and now unstoppably driven by instinct. Adora tried to keep up but Catra hardly registered it, rocking her hips in time, her mind clouded as she fucked her.

Then with a sharp cry she was coming, hot pleasure blossoming in Adora’s mouth. Heat bloomed through her centre, licks of fire burning where Adora’s tongue met her cunt. Her legs trembled as she jerked against Adora’s mouth, still held where she needed, taking all that she could from her. Shallow gasps accompanied the pulses of her clit as Adora drew the remainder of her orgasm from her until she was spent and she fell back against the tree.

After Catra stilled, Adora pulled back and rested her forehead against Catra’s thigh while she caught her breath. Catra’s mind felt flooded but she didn’t feel that she was quite done with Adora’s mouth yet. Her fingers were still in Adora’s hair and she guided her back to her centre, angling her hips to push her cunt as much as she could towards Adora. She got the idea and began to lap up Catra’s slick, running her tongue along the top of her thighs and moaning at the taste. Catra shuddered as Adora finished by sucking gently at her labia and was grateful that she couldn’t experience any clear emotions in her hazy state.

As her senses returned, Catra tried to focus her thoughts. Adora looked up at her, expression flickering between hunger and coquettish smugness. _Why does she have to be so… her?_ But then Catra pulled herself together. Desire sated, she had only the remainder of her anger and hurt to deal with.

Catra guided Adora back to standing with a finger hooked round her chin. When Adora tried to kiss her, Catra grasped her jaw to hold her back. Adora swayed, weak with arousal, and Catra ran her thumb over the inside of Adora’s lip to draw a plaintive sob. Catra’s slick covered her mouth and ran down her chin and neck. _Damn it; she’s gorgeous like this._ Catra's heart was nauseously tight.

Catra carefully looked Adora up and down, taking in the tousled hair falling about her face, dirty knees and bruised, red mouth. “You’re a mess, Adora,” said Catra, voice dripping with sweet feigned sympathy. “Your friends are going to know exactly what you’ve been up to.” Adora whined and closed her eyes. Reaching her other hand between Adora’s legs, Catra felt the heat and dampness through her trousers and Adora sighed as she tried to rub herself against Catra’s palm.

But Catra pulled away and Adora stumbled. Catra laughed as she gripped her cheeks tighter. “Oh, Adora. It’s not going to be like that.” She released Adora with a push and pulled her bodysuit back up. She ignored Adora’s speechless confusion as she gathered her belts and reached to fasten the back of her top. Then, quickly while her resolve still held, Catra turned and walked away.

As she slipped between trees in the direction of the battlefield, Catra resisted the urge to look back. She was unsteady in her comedown and with the effort of choking the feelings rising in her chest, knowing they were nothing good. A sliver of sadness made it through as she found that she was becoming rather too adept at faking a nonchalant swing in her stride. Not good enough to fool herself though.

Once she was sure she was out of sight, she crept back silently in a wide loop to approach from a different angle. When she neared the spot they had been, she climbed into the branches to steal and leap her way back to Adora. As she came into view, the leaves of the low branch Catra jumped to rustled loudly and Adora looked towards her. Catra froze and Adora seemed to dismiss the sound.

She was on the ground leaning back on the base of the tree now, still dishevelled but looking like she had collected herself. Catra was perfectly still as she watched through the leaves, hoping that they hid her. She cursed her tail sweeping around and occasionally disturbing the undergrowth. Adora looked a little tired but then shook her head and laughed to herself. Shifting her position slightly, she unbuttoned her trousers and slipped her hand in.

Catra bit her lip, watching intently; this was what she had been hoping for. Adora drew a sharp breath as she started rubbing herself, frowning in concentration as she went faster. Catra was captivated as she drank in the sight of Adora, thinking of her fingers among her soft folds, imagining her touching herself like this in her new room, wondering if she thought of her. After a matter of seconds, Adora arched her back as a run of quiet gasps tumbled from her pretty, slick-covered lips and for an unguarded instant Catra wished that she had been the one to make her make those sounds.

While Adora leaned back with a relaxed sigh, Catra tried to steady her own breathing. Seeing Adora alone brought a swirl of fondness to Catra, followed swiftly by queasy guilt. But she couldn’t think about that. She mentally prepared for returning to the Horde instead, twisting everything back into more bearable versions.

Adora wiped her mouth on the inside of her wrist and Catra had to stifle one last moan as Adora dragged her parted lips slowly across her skin. Adora tidied herself up and stood to leave. As she retied her hair, she called casually in Catra’s general direction, “Did you enjoy the show?”

Catra wrinkled her nose, chagrined but honestly rather relieved that Adora had known she was watching. She smiled ruefully to herself and called back, “You know it, princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This hurt my heart to write but I am weak for mean Catra. Links if you want to follow me or chat to me elsewhere (I’m friendly!) **[Tumblr](https://teaandsmut.tumblr.com/) [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/teaandsmut)**
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this version of them! I’d love to hear about it if you liked it, comments feed my soul :)


End file.
